l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Clans (RPG book)
The Great Clans was the sixth source book for Fourth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. The book features a full chapter on each of the Great Clans, focusing on the various families, histories, and culture that makes up those clans. It was released in summer 2011. Credits * Written by: Shawn Carman, Robert Hobart, Brian Yoon, Kevin Blake, Nancy Sauer, Ryan Reese, Jacob Ross, Max Lemaire, Dave Laderoute, Rusty Priske, Mike Brodu, Daniel Briscoe. * Edited by: Rob Hobart, Todd Rowland. * Art Director: Todd Rowland. * Cover Design: Al Mangold. * Layout: Al Mangold. * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment. * Artists: Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Gonzalo Ordonez Arias, Mathew S. Armstrong, Daren Bader, Drew Baker, Jason Behnke, Tom Biondolillo, Leonardo Borazio, Beet, Manuel Calderon, Mike Capprotti, Paul Carrick, Miguel Coimbra, Conceptopolis, Audry Corman, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Molly Denmark, Thomas Denmark, Randy Elliot, Steve Ellis, Jason Engle, Anthony Francisco, Carl Frank, Randy Gallegos, Joachim Gmoser, Anthony Grabski, Troy Graham, Andrew Hepworth, Jeff Himmelman, Quinton Hoover, David Horne, IFS, Paul Prof Herbert, Jonathan Hunt, Llyn Hunter, Hugh Jamieson, Michael Kaluta, Michel Koch, Michael Komarck, Heather Kreiter, Amandine Labarre, Stephanie Law, April Lee, Monika Livingston, Eric Lofgren, Anson Maddocks, Slawomir Maniak, Thomas Manning, Britt Martin, David Martin, Malcolm McClinton, Patrick McEvoy, Peter Mohrbacher, William O’Connor, Glen Osterberger, Jim Pavelec, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Eric Polak, Mark Poole, Angga Satriohadi, Erich Schreiner, Chris Seaman, Douglas Shuler, Steve Snyder, Ron Spencer, Beth Trott, Charles Urbach, Luis Vasquez, Diana Vick, Franz Vohwinkel, Byron Wackwitz, Corene Werhane, Mario Wibisono, Matt Wilson, Jarreau Wimberly, Wackwitz & Daily * Production Manager: David Lepore. * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland. * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser. * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen), Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe), Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp), Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Eric Newlin), Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Wiliams) Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Seppun Katsura and Miya Nishio * A Note About Time Neutrality Chapter 1: The Crab Clan (page 7) * Fiction with Hida Roku, killing an ogre in the Shadowlands to complete his gempukku * History of the Crab Clan ** Crab and Crane Clan: The First Yasuki War ** The Battle of the Tidal Landbridge ** The Maw's Attack and the Birth of the Great Carpenter Wall ** Kisada's Alliance with the Shadowlands ** After the Clan War, the Modern Crab * Families of the Crab Clan * Heroes of the Crab Clan : Chikara, the Crab Ancestral Sword : The Jade Hand * Lands of the Crab Clan * Siege Warfare and the Clans ** Rulings for Siege Engines ** Constructing Traps * Life on the Wall ** The Crab and the Insanity ** Crab Slang and Battle-Language ** The Crab Before the Wall ** The Twenty Goblin Winter * Crab Naval Power: the Iron Turtle Ships * The Damned Berserkers * New Game Mechanics ** Kaiu Engineer ** Kuni Witch Hunter ** Toritaka Exorcist ** New Kata: Strength of the Crab ** New Crab Ancestors: Hiruma, Kaiu Chapter 2: The Crane Clan (page 43) * Fiction with Akodo Tatanko, and Doji Nobutaka, sparring during a Winter court at Kyuden Doji * History of the Crane Clan ** The Crane Clan Thunder ** Doji Hayaku and the Birth of the Iron Crane ** Kakita, Mirumoto, and The Sword ** The Death of Lady Doji ** Isawa Asahina and Doji Kiriko ** The Yasuki Break and the Gozoku Alliance ** The Clan War and the Clan War Era ** The Lying Darkness and the Crane Civil War ** The Four Winds Era ** The Crane Clan in Modern Times * Families of the Crane Clan : The Daidoji Harriers : Shukujo, the Crane Ancestral Sword * Heroes of the Crane Clan * Lands of the Crane Clan * The Crane and Power Politics * The Art of War * Courtly Romance: How to Have an Affair in Rokugan * New Game Mechanics ** The Daidoji Scout school ** Rural Traps ** The Kakita Artisans ** The Kakita Jesters ** The Kakita Master Artisans ** New Kata: Strength of the Crane ** New Crane Ancestors: Asahina, Doji Hayaku Chapter 3: The Dragon Clan (page 75) * A letter from Ide Kin in the year 1171 * History of the Dragon Clan ** Mirumoto and the Way of Niten ** Agasha and Her Studies ** The First War, Shinsei, and the Day of Thunder ** Togashi's Reign ** The Emergence of the Kitsuki ** The Clan War and its Aftermath ** The Dragon Clan in Modern Times * Families of the Dragon Clan * Heroes of the Dragon Clan : The Inro Tattoo : The Obsidian Hand : The Mirumoto Ancestral Daisho * Lands of the Dragon Clan * Enlightened Madness * Kitsuki's Method * The Dragon Clan and the Monastic Tradition * New Game Mechanics ** New Disadvantage: Enlightened Madness ** Mirumoto Master Sensei ** Tamori Master of the Mountain ** Kitsuki Debater ** The Dragon's Flame ** Togashi Defender : The Transmute Spell ** New Kata: Strength of the Dragon ** New Dragon Ancestors: Agasha, Togashi Yamatsu Chapter 4: The Lion Clan (page 105) * A fiction with Ikoma Tsanuri and Toturi before the Clan War, and the march to Volturnum during the War Against Shadow * History of the Lion Clan ** Lady Matsu and Akodo ** Ikoma and Akodo : Akodo's Leadership ** Akodo and the Kitsu ** The Death of Akodo ** The Lion Clan After Akodo *** The Battle of Red Snow *** The Battles of Humility's Lesson *** The Battle of the Great Climb and the Birth of the Dragonfly Clan ** The Return of the Unicorn ** The Second Day of Thunder and the Modern Era * Families of the Lion Clan * Heroes of the Lion Clan : Shori, the Lion Ancestral Sword * Lands of the Lion Clan * The Lion and the Art of War * The Deathseeker Tradition * The Lion and Ancestral Worship : The Bon Festival * The Lion Beastmasters * New Game Mechanics ** New Advantage: Heartless ** The Matsu Beastmaster ** Akodo Tactical Master ** Akodo Kensai ** Lion Scout ** Lion Paragon ** New Kata: Strength of the Lion ** New Lion Ancestors: Kitsu, Matsu Hitomi Chapter 5: The Mantis Clan (page 141) * A fiction with Yoritomo Arai onboard of the Snapping Turtle during the Destroyer War * History of the Mantis Clan ** Gusai and the Emperor ** Unmei and the Mantis ** The Gaijin and the Battle of the White Stag ** The Fall of the Gusai ** The Rise of Yoritomo ** The Mantis in the Age of the Four Winds * Families of the Mantis Clan : The Code of the Wasp : The Storm Legion * Heroes of the Mantis Clan * Lands of the Mantis Clan * The Mantis and the Heimin: Heroes of the People ** Mantis Compassion in Play * Piracy, Privateer, and the Mantis Navy ** Pirates and Piracy in Play ** The Storms: Fleets of the Mantis * New Game Mechanics ** Mantis Brawler ** Tsuruchi Bounty Hunter ** Yoritomo Shugenja ** Moshi Guardian of the Sun ** Kitsune Ranger ** New Kata: Son of Storms, Strength of the Mantis ** New Mantis Ancestors: Moshi Azami, Osusuki & Akomachi Chapter 6: The Phoenix Clan (page 171) * A fiction with Isawa Tadaka questioning a Spawn of Akuma no Oni * History of the Phoenix Clan ** The Death of Shiba and the Path of Man ** Isawa's Last Wish ** The Thousand Years of Peace ** The Five Nights of Shame : The Ritual of Forgetting : The Oracle : Akuma no Oni and the Lure of Knowledge ** The Battle of the Broken Daisho ** The Phoenix in Modern Times * Families of the Phoenix Clan : Ofushikai, the Phoenix Ancestral Sword * Heroes of the Phoenix Clan * Lands of the Phoenix Clan : The Prophecies of Uikku * The Phoenix and the Yojimbo Tradition * Samurai Pacifism * Reincarnation and the Phoenix * New Game Mechanics ** New Advantage: Void Versality ** Asako Henshin ** Asako Inquisitors ** Elemental Legions ** Order of Chikai ** New Kata: Dance of the Winds, Strength of the Phoenix ** New Phoenix Ancestors: Isawa, Naka Kaeteru Chapter 7: The Scorpion Clan (page 203) * A fiction with Bayushi Ogoe and Bayushi Tozasu after the Return of the Ki-Rin * History of the Scorpion Clan ** Shosuro and the Day of Thunder ** A Thousand Years of Peace: The Scorpion : Lies and Little Truths ** The Scorpion Clan Coup ** The Scorpion and the War Against the Darkness ** The Scorpion Clan in Modern Times * Families of the Scorpion Clan : The Shosuro, the Soshi, and the Lying Darkness * Heroes of the Scorpion Clan : Itsuwari, Ancestral Sword of the Scorpion Clan * Lands of the Scorpion Clan * The Scorpion and Necessary Villainy ** Successful Treachery: Or, Why Are the Scorpion Still Alive? ** Scorpions and Honor: The Junshin * The Ninja Myth ** Ninjutsu, Playing a Ninja * New Game Mechanics ** The Shosuro Actors ** Yogo Wardmasters ** Kuroiban : The Yogo Curse ** New Kata: Strength of the Scorpion ** New Scorpion Ancestors: Yogo, Soshi Saibankan Chapter 8: The Unicorn Clan (page 231) * A fiction with Moto Toburo, during the exposure by Lady Shinjo of the Kolat in her family, and decades later during the beginning of the Winter of Red Snow * History of the Unicorn Clan ** The Ujik-hai ** The Unicorn and the New Oath : Kolat Infiltration : The Desert Moto and the Lords of Death ** Divided Wanderings ** The Lying Darkness and the Return Home ** Adaptation to Rokugan : The Unicorn and the Naga ** The Twelfth Century * Families of the Unicorn Clan : The Shosuro, the Soshi, and the Lying Darkness * Heroes of the Unicorn Clan : Hayai, the Ancestral Katana of the Unicorn : The Ravings of Karasu * Lands of the Unicorn Clan * Stranger in a Strange Land ** Language ** Food ** Clothing ** Religion ** Nomadic Lifestyle ** Identity Crisis * Unicorn Justice and Compassion ** The Magistrates * The Unicorn and the Kolat ** How the Kolat Used the Unicorn : Martazera * New Game Mechanics ** Meishodo Magic and the Horiuchi Shugenja ** The Moto Vindicators ** Ide Trader ** Moto Fanatic ** Utaku Horse Master ** New Kata: Strength of the Unicorn ** New Unicorn Ancestors: Otaku, Iuchi Appendix One: The Spider Clan (page 261) * A fiction with the ronin Sahara, defending Juujiro Mura from bandit, and the timely arrival of Spider forces led by Gyoken * History of the Spider Clan : Daigotsu and the Dark Oracle of Fire ** The Methods of the Spider ** Darkness Beneath the Surface ** The Spider Clan in the Iweko Era : Shourido and the Spider * Families of the Spider Clan ** The Chuda Family ** The Daigotsu Family ** The Goju "Family" ** The Kokujin "Family" ** The Order of the Spider ** The Order of Venom * "Heroes" of the Spider Clan ** Daigotsu ** Michio ** Suzume Sahara ** Chuda Ruri ** Goju Asagi * Lands of the Spider Clan * Daigotsu's Ideal and the Spider: The Dark Mirror ** Spider Infiltration Strategy ** Hiding in Plain Sight ** The Enemy of My Enemy * Villains as PCs? The Spider Clan in Play * The Spider Clan and the Forces of the Nothing ** Goju and Ninube in the Spider Clan : The Shadow Dragon ** The Shadow Mystic ** Goju Ninja School ** A Ninube Shugenja School : Nothing Spells * New Game Mechanics ** Chuda Necromancer ** New Maho Spell: Eternal Unrest ** New Kata: Art of Ninjutsu ** New Spider/Shadowlands Ancestors: Chuda Bikimi, Yogo Junzo Appendix Two: The Great Clan Vassal Families (page 284) * Lon-Term Vassal Families : A Fallen Family: The Shimizu * Modern Vassal Families Appendix Three: Heritage Tables (page 292) * Using Heritage Tables Index (page 302) Category:RPG Books